1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated electrochromic display device, and more particularly to an integrated electrochromic 2D/3D display device applied in a field of displaying planar and stereo images and reducing a thickness and an assembling cost of conventional display devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, display devices capable of generating stereo images are categorized into spatial-multiplexed mechanism and time-multiplexed mechanism. In spatial-multiplexed mechanism, an image is divided into left and right eye display regions. A parallax barrier or a lenticular screen array is utilized to project the image to a viewer's left and right eyes respectively. The left and right eyes receive the image respectively to generate parallax for generating a stereo image in the brain. In time-multiplexed mechanism, a spectroscopic mechanism is applied to continuously transmit the respective images to be received by left and right eyes to the viewer's left and right eyes so as to generate stereo images.
For a display device with the spatial-multiplexed mechanism, stereo images are mainly resulted from binocular parallax. In the theory of binocular parallax, since the eyes of a person are at different positions and have different viewing angles, image contents received are also different. Finally, the image contents are integrated to generate the stereo image. Moreover, stereo images are also generated by motion parallax caused by an alteration in the image contents due to a change (usually caused by the shifting of the head) in the viewing angle of the human eye. A perfect stereo vision obtains both of the above and avoids a factor of stationary or dynamic to affect the display effect. However, as limitations in the current technology, a moving range in observation, and the display device are usually the fixed factors, the current stereo display technique still adopts the theory of binocular parallax as a main stream.
Referring to FIG. 1, currently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device generating stereo images with the current spatial-multiplexed mechanism includes a liquid crystal (LC) panel 10 and a parallax barrier 50 for generating a stereo image effect. The LCD device further includes a backlight module, which is a component well-known in the art, to provide a light source. Since the present invention is not directly related thereto, no further illustration is not provided herein.
The LC panel 10 is configured to generate images and includes an assembled substrate 101 and a color filter on array (COA) integrated substrate 102. An LC unit 103 is disposed between the assembled substrate 101 and the COA integrated substrate 102 and includes LC molecules.
The assembled substrate 101 includes a transparent substrate 1011 and a conductive film 1012, which is transparent, conductive, and plated on a surface of the transparent substrate 1011. Additionally, the substrate 1011 is a transparent glass thin plate.
The integrated substrate 102 includes a transparent substrate 1021, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 1022, a pixel unit 1023, and a conductive film 1024. The transparent substrate 1021 is a transparent thin plate.
The TFTs 1022 are disposed on one side of the transparent material 1021 in an array to controllably change a state of the LC molecules in the LC unit 103.
The pixel unit 1023 is formed on the side of the transparent substrate 1021 in a thin layer type and covers on the TFTs 1022. The pixel unit 1023 has a non-transparent black pixel 1025 and a plurality of red pixels 1026, blue pixels 1027, and green pixels 1028 that are formed after the light passed.
The conductive film 1024 is transparent, conductive, and formed on the pixel unit 1023. Moreover, the conductive film 1024 controls through the TFTs 1022 to cooperate with the conductive film 1012 of the assembled substrate 101 for generating a voltage difference to adjust the state of the LC molecules, thereby controlling whether the light passes through the LC unit 103 or not.
The parallax barrier 50 is also manufactured with a transparent glass substrate to correspondingly change a path of a light passing through the LC panel 10. Consequently, the lights passing through the parallax barrier 50 are projected to a viewer 11's left and right eyes respectively. A parallax is generated after the left and right eyes of the viewer 11 have received the light correspondingly so that the viewer 11 perceives a stereo image. Since a detailed structure of the parallax barrier 50 has already been disclosed in relevant technical documents (i.e. Taiwan Patent Application No. 092134361 and British Patent No. GB2399653), the structure thereof is not repeated herein.
In an operation of the LCD device generating the stereo images with the spatial-multiplexed mechanism, a back light module provides a uniform planar single polarized light. When passing through the LC panel 10, the black pixels 1025, the red pixels 1026, the blue pixels 1027, and the green pixels 1028 on the COA integrated substrate 102 turn the planar single polarized light into a light with a predetermined color. Simultaneously, the TFTs 1022 are applied to control the state of predetermined LC molecules in the LC unit 103 so as to control this colored light to pass through the LC unit 103 for forming a colored image. Next, the colored lights that are generated simultaneously are changed correspondingly when passing through the parallax barrier 50, thereby projecting into the left and right eyes of the viewer 11. The left and right eyes of the viewer receive correspondingly and generate parallax to consequently generate the stereo image in the viewer 11's brain.
However, the two transparent substrates 1011, 1021 of the LC panel 10 and the transparent substrate of the parallax barrier 50 constitute three transparent glass substrates and increase a thickness of the LCD device generating the stereo images with the spatial-multiplexed mechanism.
Since disadvantages of the LCD device generating stereo images with the conventional spatial-multiplexed mechanism are improved, an integrated electrochromic 2D/3D LCD device is provided in the invention and configured to reduce the thickness of the LCD device generating stereo images with the conventional spatial-multiplexed mechanism.